Talking with Mrs Flint
by Start of Insanity
Summary: This was a scene I decided to take out of Living Normal. For those who enjoyed the original fic, I hope you enjoy this out take as well.


**A/N: I was looking through some older computer files and I found this. This was a scene that was written when I was writing Living Normal, but I decided not to include it. But I'm going to post it anyway.**

Mrs. Flint looked up as he sauntered up to her desk. Her brow raised, and Dean knew that she understood that there was more going on than what he was telling her. Teachers were always the one's who could see through his mask. He didn't know how they managed it, when doctors and even the CPS didn't, but teachers just could.

"Do you want to talk in the hall?" she asked knowingly.

If Dean had any pride left from over the years he would've denied it. But the situation was so fragile, and he felt so stressed that he feared he'd collapse from it.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Dean's fist met the wall in an unsatisfying crunch. Mrs. Flint didn't flinch. She watched him with an even stare, and Dean slid down the wall wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I'm guessing that there's more to this than simply not having the funds."

Dean flinched. "Of course not..." he tried.

Mrs. Flint's knowing look did not waver under his weak denial.

"I can't tell you. You're obligated to report problems."

Mrs. Flint shrugged. "I could report this now. Dean, just explain this to me. I will try to understand."

Dean smiled. "I guess I don't really have a choice anymore, do I?"

Mrs. Flint shook her head.

Mrs. Flint had no idea what she had been expecting when she had pulled Sam Winchester's older brother aside, but the story that this boy was spilling was not what she had expected at all.

"You are aware that your father has abandoned you." she couldn't help but check, despite the tactlessness of the question.

Dean gave a wry smile.

She nodded. Of course he knew.

"And your brother doesn't know?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I told him Dad was away on business." He stared up at her earnestly. "It's not going to be for long. If Dad doesn't find a balance between us and them by the middle of the year, I'm calling our uncle. Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim would be more than happy to take us in, while Dad stays with the Milligans. But if it's just a _phase_... if it will help Dad with his grief over Mom's death, than it's a good thing."

Mrs. Flint shook her head. Keeping silent about this went against everything she believed in as a teacher. A student was in trouble. Was abandoned, yet his clear eyes that stared up at her demanded her silence. He told her what was going on when he didn't have to and she was loathe to brake that trust.

She couldn't break that trust. "Fine." she relented with a sigh of her own. "I won't tell anyone... as long as you swear you will keep me updated on how you two are doing. Your Dad is still stopping  
by?"

Dean nodded. "To make sure we have everything we need, and to pay the bills. He told me that if I ever thought something bad was going to happen to call him and he'll be right over. But the thing is, since Sam doesn't know any of this, we want to keep him from finding out. And bringing our half-brother over for dinner isn't anyway to keep that secret, not to mention how we will explain the lack of parents to his mother."

Mrs. Flint nodded. "So you want to talk to Mrs. Milligan."

Dean nodded. "And my Dad, so he knows whats going on. But I'll explain everything to him tonight when he calls."

"What are you going to tell her?"

Dean shrugged. "That our parents are out of town, and I'm babysitting my little brother while their away. It's worked before, not that Sam's ever had a brat, but it's worked on teachers and doctors."

Mrs. Flint frowned. "What do you mean before? I thought this was a first time thing."

Dean's lips sealed together, and Mrs. Flint recognized the same mulishness in his countenance that she had seen in her own children when they were absolutely not going to answer a question.

Mrs. Flint sighed. "Fine. Talk to your dad. Talk to Mrs. Milligan. But I want your Father in this office by tomorrow to figure out what's going on!"


End file.
